Autumn day confessions
by Konohakitten
Summary: Naruto and Sakura come to terms with their feelings for one another in this one shot.


This is just a one shot, it was a entry for the Autumn day contest in Heaven and Earth. The contest is now long over but I did win third place :D anyhow this was my take on how Sakura and Naruto started dating. I also plan on using some elements in this story to my on going story someone else to protect. So please enjoy and remember it's just a one shot as of now there will be no sequels to it.

***I DON'T OWN NARUTO***

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Naruto sat up in bed. He yawned loudly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry but after time it cleared up. He looked around his apartment; it was still covered in darkness. His body shivered since his skin was exposed to the cool atmosphere of his bedroom.<p>

"This heater constantly giving out on me is getting annoying," muttered Naruto.

He ran his fingers through his messing blonde hair. He looked at his alarm clock; it was 7:15am.

"Damn I would have liked to sleep in more, but its freezing in here," complained Naruto as he reluctantly crawled out of bed.

He trekked his way to his unreliable heater. He scratched his head as he thought of his plan of action. He messed with the thermostat and growled as the heaters motor pathetically droned. He hit the heater in frustration and the jolt from his fist was just what it needed. Naruto heard the low humming of the heater as it came to life.

"Finally, I need to get this hunk of junk replaced. Sakura-chan has been getting on me about this, and if she finds out that I still haven't taken care if this I'm in trouble."

Naruto walked back into his room and over to his fog covered window. He wiped away the collecting moisture so that he could have a better look at the village below. Konoha was engulfed in a thick blanket of fog. The bright morning sun was hidden by a cluster of grey gloomy clouds. By the look of things today was going to be yet another overcast day. Weather like this was common this year around however Naruto felt it was colder than usual.

Soon he felt his body begin to relax as his room began to warm up. He stretched his arms high above his head as he made his way back to bed. He sat down and contemplated what he should do next. Going back to sleep was tempting but he knew how his body worked. Once he was up that was it, there was no going back to sleep. Naruto sighed at the fact that he had to start today so early. Part of him was planning on just staying in bed as long as possible. He shot a quick glance at his calendar. He had circled today's date; it was November 11th.

"Happy Birthday Ero Senin," whispered Naruto sadly.

A soft knock at his front door startled him. Without giving it a second thought he quickly put on some pants and walked to his living room. He reached his front door; he slowly opened it. He peered outside and saw his crush Haruno Sakura standing outside. She wore a light grey jacket and pink scarf over her usually shinobi attire. She had her usual large hand bag draped over her delicate shoulder. Naruto smirked when she didn't notice he had answered the door. The pink haired kunoichi was staring at her feet as if she wasn't expecting Naruto to answer.

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, I didn't wake you did I?" Asked Sakura nervously.

"Oh no you didn't wake me up, so what's up is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah everything is alright I just wanted to..."

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew by Sakura. She did her best to keep her pink hair from flying freely in the wind. This was no slight breeze, it had some power to it. The sheer force from the bustling wind made Sakura take a few steps forward. Naruto felt the cold air enter his apartment; he shivered slightly and opened the door wider.

"Get inside Sakura-chan, its freezing."

Sakura hurried inside Naruto's toasty apartment. Naruto closed the door and motioned Sakura to follow him to his room. She followed him and they both sat on his bed.

"So not that I don't appreciate the visit Sakura-chan but why are you here so early?"

"Oh well I just finish coming back from Tsunade-sama's. She demanded that I help her with some extra paperwork this morning. Anyhow I just finished and since I was close I thought maybe you'd like to have breakfast with me."

"Sure I'd love to Sakura-chan."

"Great, I was afraid you wouldn't be awake yet."

"Afraid huh, does that mean you would have been disappointed if I hadn't of answer the door?"

"Well…yeah I would have been disappointed."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Well would you have been disappointed because you would have to eat alone, or because our date would be ruined?"

"Those are both the same reasons you goof."

"So you're admitting that this early morning outing you had planned is indeed a date."

Sakura blushed profusely as Naruto drew closer to her. She realized too late that she had fallen right into his trap. She pouted her bottom lip; she didn't like falling for his tricks. She watched as Naruto triumphantly smirked at her. Sakura couldn't help but lose herself in his gaze. Before she could catch herself she found her eyes roaming his exposed chest. He was gorgeous, and Sakura swore Naruto could hear her rapid heartbeat.

"So Sakura-chan don't you have something to say?" Inquired Naruto.

Sakura blinked quickly doing her best to regain her composer. She looked back at Naruto; it seemed he hadn't noticed her admiring his body. She took a deep breath and spoke to her teammate.

"You're right Naruto it's a date."

"Seriously!" Blurted out Naruto.

"Yes, is the idea of me asking you out so farfetched?" Asked Sakura.

"Well yeah I mean you're always turning me down whenever I ask you out. I mean I'm not saying anything bad about you not wanting to date me. It's ultimately your choice even though I'd date you in a heartbeat."

"Well ever since the war ended you kinda stopped asking me out. I was starting to get a little worried, so I decided to turn the tables and ask you out for once."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I hadn't noticed. It's just that things have been really hectic with all the aftermath of the war and relations with the shinobi alliance."

Suddenly he replayed what she had just said again in his mind, had he heard her correct?

"Wait you were getting worried that I wasn't asking you out anymore? Why would that make you worry?"

"Well I was afraid you had given up on me."

"Given up on you? Sakura-chan I'd never do that, you know how I feel about you."

"But…do you know how I feel about you?" Whispered Sakura.

Naruto gulped nervously, he wasn't expecting Sakura to say something like that. The pink haired kunoichi looked at Naruto and moved herself closer to him. Naruto felt his throat tighten as Sakura drew closer to his side, what was she doing? A silence soon filled the room, and the sheer awkwardness was beyond apparent. Sakura grew excitedly nervous. She couldn't believe she had just said something like that out loud. Plus Naruto hadn't said a word nor had he shown any physical advances like she was showing.

_This was all a mistake… Thought Sakura._

Naruto looked into Sakura's jade eyes, they yearned for a response. Naruto didn't know what to say or do, they hadn't spoken about their feelings for each other before. Sakura had been the one that had taken the plunge first and confessed to him in the Land of Iron. Looking back Naruto realized he must have come off as an ass when she poured her heart out to him. They had never spoken about her confession, now it was apparent that Sakura wanted things resolved.

Suddenly Naruto's alarm clock went off causing both him and Sakura to jump a little. Naruto quickly turned around to grab the beeping clock. He turned it off and slowly turned around to face Sakura again. She smiled at him nervously. Despite her expression Naruto could sense that she was relieved the alarm clock went off when it did.

"Well we should get going, don't you think?" Asked Naruto nervously

"Oh yeah we really should." Agreed Sakura.

"Alright just let me finish getting dressed."

"Sure, can I use your restroom?"

"Yeah go ahead."

Sakura got up and left Naruto's room; she quietly made her way to his restroom. Once inside she closed the door behind. She let out a sigh of relief as she leaned her body against the closed door. She ran her fingers through her pink locks. Her hand shook slightly as the adrenaline coursed through her veins.

_What the hell was I thinking? I can't believe I went and said that, I'm such a fool. What makes me think that Naruto would ever take my feelings seriously again. Especially with what happened in the Land of Iron. I was wrong to try and use Naruto's feelings for me against him. I wanted to help him so badly with Sasuke-kun. I thought that maybe if I told him how I felt things would change and he would stop his relentless search for him. Instead Naruto saw through my confession, and even though it was true I was confessing for the wrong reasons. I remember he was so mad at me for telling him I loved him and not Sasuke. Naruto has every right not to believe anything else I say when it comes to my feelings for him. It just hurts to keep my love for him to myself, I can't believe I messed things up so much. Sakura Thought to herself._

Her knees were weak and she slowly stepped towards the sink. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water. The shock from the icy water brought clarity back to her thoughts. She looked at the worried girl looking back at her from the bathroom mirror. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She hoped Naruto wouldn't bring up what she had said to him. A soft knock at the door startled Sakura; she held her chest from the scare.

"Hey is everything okay in there?"

"Oh yeah I'll be right out," said Sakura.

She was surprised how confidant her own voice had sounded. For a few moments Sakura pondered how she was able to sound so calm when the rest of her was a nervous wreck. She opened the restroom door and found Naruto zipping up his jacket. He looked at Sakura and flashed her an innocent smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Naruto opened his front door and a strong gust of wind pushed the door wide open. Naruto was surprised by its sheer force.

"Crap it's colder than I thought."

"Oh that reminds me, I made something for you Naruto," said Sakura.

She pulled out a black scarf from her purse and handed it Naruto. He gladly took the scarf and looked at it closely. At the corner edge was an orange fox Sakura had stitched in.

"For me, wow thanks Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Well it isn't much but I figured it would help out a little with the cold weather."

"It's perfect Sakura-chan, thanks again."

Sakura smiled, she felt relieved that Naruto wasn't showing any signs d bringing up the comment from earlier. Naruto held his arm out and motioned Sakura to step outside.

"Ladies first Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>Konoha was busy with villagers preparing for the harvest festival. Every year in mid-November large bone fires were lit in the village. This paid homage to the harvest and the beginning of winter. However everyone was extra excited, this was their first festival since the 4th shinobi war. Everyone in Konoha had so much more to be thankful for. It had only been 2 months since the end of the war. The village was still recovering from the aftermath and people's priorities had change. People were kinder with each other and everyone had new vigor towards life. Konoha had been nothing but a pile of rubble a few months ago, and the delicate balance with peace in the world was thrown off its axis. Madara had come so close to plunging the world into eternal darkness. However due to the allied alliance and Naruto the war had ended and peace had reigned over all the shinobi nations. Everyone was beyond thankful.<p>

Sakura and Naruto sat inside a small restaurant drinking some hot green tea. They were done eating and practically done with their beverages as well. However neither one of them could stop talking.

"Thanks again for inviting me out Sakura-chan."

"It was nothing Naruto," yawned Sakura.

"What's wrong, you tired?"

"Yeah Tsunade-sama made me be at her office at 5am, it was simply insane. I have no idea why she wanted me to go over so early. The paper work she had me help her with wasn't even important."

"Well how about I walk you home so you can take a nap."

"That sounds like a great idea Naruto."

"Well then let's get a move on then."

Naruto paid for the bill even though Sakura protested since she invited him out. Her attempts to stop him had fallen on deaf ears, and soon Sakura realized it was pointless. The two shinobi left the restaurant and made their way to Sakura's place. Once there Naruto walked inside Sakura's apartment building. They were greeted by the buildings manager; he was a polite stout man.

"Hello Miss. Haruno, I'm terribly sorry to inform you that the level you live on is flooded."

"What? How can that be it isn't raining," said Sakura.

"Yes well the frost from last night covered the water pipes, and due to them being frozen they irrupted. Rest assured we will have everything taken care of by the end of this weekend."

"By the end of the weekend, but today's barely Friday where am I supposed to stay until then?"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Miss but we can't possibly let our tenants stay in a flooded apartment, especially with the cold weather. Don't worry though we'll compensate for the trouble with deducting some money off your rent."

"Alright, can I at least go inside and get some things for the weekend?"

"Yes Miss. Haruno just be careful."

Sakura sighed and lead the way, Naruto followed her as she made her way up the stairs. They reached the top and soon they saw the damage from the flooding. The hallway was soaked with water.

"This is just perfect," muttered Sakura.

She unlocked her door and stepped inside. A light layer of water covered the floor. Sakura walked over to her dresser and began removing clothing. She threw what she needed on her bed and made her way to the restroom to grab what toiletries she needed. Naruto looked around his teammate's apartment he had never been inside it before. He could hear Sakura complaining to herself as she quickly gathered what she was going to need.

"This is just great, how can this happen. I'd go over to Ino's but she's on a mission, and I don't want to impose on my mother," huffed Sakura.

"You can stay at my place Sakura-chan," offered Naruto.

Sakura stopped packing and looked at the blonde shinobi.

"Stay at your place?"

"Well yeah I wouldn't mind having you over."

"Is that so?"

"Now wait don't get the wrong idea Sakura-chan. I'm not being a pervert or anything."

"I never said you were."

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you're aware that I'm offering you my place as your friend."

"Yeah friends," giggled Sakura nervously.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes Naruto I'd really like that."

Naruto grinned and walked over to help Sakura gather all her things for the weekend.

* * *

><p>Sakura followed Naruto as they made their way up the stairs leading to his apartment. Naruto unlocked the door and let Sakura in. He followed right behind her and placed her bag of things on his couch. Sakura removed her scarf and jacket.<p>

"Alright well I need to run some errands Sakura-chan."

"Errands?"

"Yeah I have to meet Shikamaru. He wants to talk to me about the alliance. Don't worry though I'll be home soon."

Sakura blushed slightly; she loved the way that sounded. She wondered how Naruto felt about his statement. The blush that spread across his face gave Sakura the impression that he loved it as well.

"Alright then I better get going."

"Okay I'll see you later Naruto."

Naruto walked out of his apartment leaving his beloved alone. Sakura looked around her new surroundings and made her way to Naruto's room. She had often been in Naruto's apartment, but she'd be here for the whole weekend. The idea was nerve wreaking and exciting at the same time. She entered the young Jinchuriki's room and looked around. He had several empty ramen cups on his dresser, and a few articles of clothing on the floor. However his room wasn't really that much of a mess. Sakura smiled, it would seem that Naruto was doing his best to keep his apartment clean. The scolding she had given him last time she saw his messing apartment had done the trick.

She continued to look around the room when the calendar on the wall grabbed her attention. She walked over to get a closer look and noticed that today's date was circled.

"I wonder what's so important about today? Maybe he circled it so that he could remember to talk to Shikamaru. No that would meant Naruto had to planned ahead and he never does that. Besides Shikamaru wouldn't want to hold something about the alliance for a certain day. If the allied alliance is involved the news is top priority so this can't be what was important about today. Oh well I'll just ask Naruto when he gets back."

Sakura walked over to Naruto night stand and looked at the array of pictures he had displayed. He had acquired a good amount of new photos; most were taken during the rebuilding of Konoha. Sakura looked at them and smiled when she saw one of her and Naruto in front of the Hokage tower. Naruto's arm was draped around Sakura shoulder and the both of them smiled happily at the camera. Sakura put the photo down and picked up the photo next to it. In her hands she held the photo taken when Team 7 had first formed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at how young and naïve they all were at the time. So much had happened to their beloved team and with the events during the war, Sakura new for sure that Sasuke would never be coming home. All she ever wanted was happiness for all the members of her team. Something so simple was so difficult to obtain. She held the photo close to her chest and got herself comfortable on Naruto's bed. She curled up in a ball and inhaled his scent; it was all over his pillow and sheets. She wondered if Naruto would mind, she was pretty sure he wouldn't. She relaxed with the picture still pressed against her chest. Her eyelids became heavy and slowly Sakura drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into his quite apartment. He looked around and saw no sigh of Sakura. Part of him became disappointed; for once he wanted to come home to someone. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only 12:45pm. He shrugged it off and made his way to his bedroom. He was shocked at the sight before him. There on his bed was Sakura sound asleep. He walked up to her and saw that she was holding something. He delicately pried the object from her hands. It was the photo he had of Team 7. Naruto smirked and looked back down at Sakura. As he continued to admire his Sakura-chan sadness filled his heart.<p>

"I wonder if she still loves him," whispered Naruto.

He sighed and placed the photo back on his night stand. He covered Sakura with his blanket and quietly began to leave his room.

"Naruto," whispered Sakura.

Naruto froze; part of him was waiting for Sakura to yell at him for watching her sleep. However he heard nothing, so he turned around slowly. Sakura was still asleep, but he was certain she had said his name.

"Naruto.."

This time Naruto saw her lips move. Why was she calling his name? Naruto walked over to the sleeping kunoichi for any signs of her being awake. He leaned in closer to her sleeping form for a better look. Slowly her eyes opened and Naruto jumped when her jade eyes looked at him. Sakura's eyes were glazed over as she sleepily looked at Naruto. She smiled and reached for him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she drew him closer to her.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I missed you Naruto," cooed Sakura.

"I can see that."

"Come to bed."

"What? Sakura-chan are you feeling alright?" Asked Naruto nervously.

"Stop talking, just come to bed Naruto," purred Sakura.

She continued to pull the nervous blonde into bed with her. Naruto wasn't sure what he should do. Sakura wasn't fully awake, it was almost like she was sleep walking. Sakura persisted and soon Naruto gave in to her. He slowly got into bed next to his crush; he lay rigid next to her. Sakura innocently cuddled next to Naruto and sighed softly.

"Why can't this be real for once," sighed Sakura.

She yawned and wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso. Naruto's heartbeat went into overdrive, not just from the physical contact but from Sakura's statement.

_She thinks this is all a dream, and she's disappointed that it isn't real. What the hell, I can't believe this is happening. She dreams about me, and in bed with her… _

Naruto blushed immensely because he too had dreams like this, but things weren't so innocent. He wondered if Sakura had intimate dreams about him like he did of her. Naruto's mind began to play those dreams in his head but he quickly stopped. This situation was already awkward he didn't have to add to it. A few tense minutes passed and finally Sakura's breathing changed; she was fast asleep again. Naruto looked over at her; he couldn't believe he was so close to the women he loved. He slowly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He smiled and inhaled her scent, he loved her essences fill his nose. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet bliss he was experiencing right now. He didn't care how much of a beating Sakura gave him when she woke up. He knew now that his cherry blossom wanted him as much as he wanted her. Now all he had to do was get her to admit it.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt incredibly comfortable and warm, but as much as she tried she could no longer go back to sleep. She reluctantly opened her eyes; for a moment she had no idea where she was. Her sight adjusted and she could see Naruto's window not far from the bed. Slowly her memory started clearing up; she remembered she had fallen asleep in Naruto's bed. She started to wiggle when her eyes shot wide open. She slowly looked down and saw Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist. Her body stiffened as she became fully aware of the situation she was facing. Naruto's soft breathing tickled the back of her neck; she felt his body move. His grip on her tiny waist tighten and he pulled her even closer to him. Sakura felt Naruto's firm body blend with hers, the feeling was amazing yet frightening.<p>

It wasn't a dream those foggy images that filled her head where real. She had really pulled him into bed with her.

_Oh my god, this is a disaster how am I going to explain this time him. I can hardly see myself saying something stupid like, oh hey there Naruto sorry you just witnessed one of my many fantasies about you. What am I going to say to Naruto when he wakes up?_

"Nothing happened you know," whispered Naruto.

Sakura's body grew rigid upon hearing his voice; he wasn't asleep at all.

"You wanted this Sakura-chan."

She quivered at the sound of his husky voice. She felt the heat from his breath hit the back of her neck.

"I have to admit I'm a little sad this couldn't have happened with you being fully awake. What aren't you telling me Sakura-chan?"

_This is it there's no turning back. I have to tell him the truth.._

Sakura slowly rolled over and found Naruto's face inches away from her; she gulped nervously.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? There's no reason to be apologizing Sakura-chan."

"No there is Naruto. I should have never tried to trick you back in Tetsu no Kuni. It was wrong of me to think you were shallow enough to stop pursuing Sasuke just because I told you I was over him. How could I believe that your love for me was greater than your own values. I knew how much you wanted to bring Sasuke-kun home, but I convinced myself that you were only chasing him for me. I was so selfish and self-centered, all because of that stupid promise I so desperately asked of you. I regret ever putting that burden on your shoulders Naruto. I'm such a horrible, stupid person, I don't deserve anything from you…especially you're love."

"Stop it!" Ordered Naruto.

Sakura winced at Naruto's tone, but when she looked at him she saw no anger in his face. Instead she saw a bit of sadness in his cerulean blue eyes; he sighed softly.

"You aren't a horrible person Sakura-chan, if anyone should apologize it's me. I made an ass of myself for being so cold hearted to you. You're wrong about my love for you, it's more then you'll ever know. I was upset at you because I didn't want you to abandon your bonds with Sasuke. Maybe you're love for him has changed, but it still exists in your heart. I never want you to let go of that, I haven't."

"Naruto," whispered Sakura.

"We aren't kids anymore Sakura-chan, I was fool to think you were the same little girl fawning over Sasuke's every move. Part of me just didn't want to except that you had grown to realize that Sasuke was further from our grasps then we original thought. I took my crusade to bring Sasuke home to an unhealthy level. I was blind and arrogant Sakura-chan. I refused to listen to my friends, I was convinced that I could do everything myself, I'm sorry."

Naruto looked down in shame; he couldn't bear to look at his love. Sakura brought her hand towards Naruto and cupped his face.

"Look at me Naruto."

Reluctantly the young blonde shinobi looked back at the pink haired kunoichi. She couldn't stand to see him look so broken.

"I know you'll bring Sasuke-kun back, I believe in you. You're attempts to bring him back were noble and you meant well. You were just doing what you do best Naruto, never giving up on those you love and care for."

"Sakura-chan, I'd be lost without," said Naruto.

He leaned in closer and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Sakura smiled, her whole body was filled with a type of warmth she had never felt before. Naruto pulled away from Sakura and looked down at her. He smirked and grabbed her chin pulling it up slightly so that she could meet his gaze.

"No more secrets okay Sakura-chan."

"Okay."

Naruto sat up and stretched; he got out of bed and turned around to help Sakura. She grabbed the hand that was held out in front of her and slowly got out of bed. She turned around and saw that it was a bit darker outside.

"How long was I out?" Asked Sakura.

"Well with me next to you I'd saw you slept for about an hour. I have no idea how long you were out before then since I found you asleep."

"I fell asleep almost right after you left."

"Well it looks like someone got themselves one hell of a nap there," teased Naruto.

"Yeah and I feel great now."

"Good, you hungry?"

"Yeah I guess I am a little hungry."

"Alright let's go out then."

Naruto led the way out of his room and Sakura was about to follow him but something grabbed her attention. It was today's date Naruto had circled on his calendar. She went into the living room were Naruto was waiting for her.

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sakura-chan."

"Why is today circled on your calendar?"

Naruto seemed a little caught off guard, he hesitated to answer. Sakura wasn't expecting that the reason behind todays date would have such an effect on Naruto. She walked slowly up to him and tried her best to read his mind.

"Remember Naruto no secrets," said Sakura sweetly.

"You got me there Sakura-chan you're right, no secrets. I marked today because it's Ero Senin's birthday."

"Jiraiya-sama's birthday is today?"

"Yeah, it's also the first birthday that he's not here for it," said Naruto solemnly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly Sakura-chan I didn't say anything because I didn't want to remember what today was. Even though I could never forget that old pervert's birthday."

"But why did you mark it on your calendar then?"

"I bought that calendar when Ero-senin and I got back home. I marked all important dates and birthdays. He would have been 55 years old today. I remember he told me he wanted to plan something epic."

Sakura saw how Naruto's face lit up for a brief moment. She could tell that he was replaying some fond memory of his now passed master.

"What did he want to do?"

"Heh when it came to Ero-Senin's birthdays he spared no expense at the bars with loads of women by his side."

"Wow that sounds, interesting."

"Yeah imagining having to deal with him once he got back to the hotel we were staying at. Or how much of a grouch he was with his hangovers the next day. He was such a pain for being an old man, but I'd do anything just to have those time back, no matter how annoying they were."

"Have you gone by to pay your respects to him?"

"I've been procrastinating Sakura-chan. I haven't been to the memorial I made for him since I defeated Pain. At the time I really couldn't mourn, everyone's safety was in jeopardy, and instead of being selfish I came to terms with Ero-Senin's passing rather quickly. Now that the war is over I'm left with an urge to see his face again. I wonder what he'd be doing now that the peace he always wanted to see in his life time is a realization."

"Sakura didn't understand what Naruto was talking about. She really didn't know much about the relationship Naruto had with Jiraiya-Sama. What she did know what that Naruto needed to visit his master and pay his respects.

"Come on Naruto we're leaving," said Sakura as she grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to wish Jiraiya-sama a Happy Birthday."

Sakura grabbed her jacket and scarf with one hand as she pulled a clueless Naruto behind her with the other.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the memorial he had made for his master a few months ago. The flowers Konan had given him were still there along with the copy of Jiraiya's book The Tale of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi Naruto had left behind. Amber colored leaves adorned the floor, and a light cool breeze gently blew by. Naruto bent down and placed a lit incense stick in front of the stone memorial; Sakura did the same. Both shinobi placed their hands together in prayer and they bowed their heads slightly. After a few quite moments Sakura lifted her head and spoke softly to Naruto.<p>

"I'll leave you alone," whispered Sakura.

Naruto didn't answer; instead he slowly nodded his head. Sakura smiled weakly, and quietly walked away. Naruto looked silently and sighed softly. He thought back to what Jiraiya had told him when he was younger.

"_Even I can see there's too much hate in our shinobi world, and I've wanted to do something about this hate. Yet I'm not sure what must be done. If I can't find the answer then I entrust this task to you Naruto."_

Naruto smirked as Jiraiya's words echoed in his mind.

"You entrusted me with that quest. I was told it was impossible to obtained true peace. The world was cursed and with such hatred in the hearts of shinobi peace couldn't truly exist. Yet you believed that it was possible, and you were right. Everyone in the shinobi world is experiencing it right now. The allied alliance that was created solely for the war is staying together to help maintain harmony and balance within the nations. I know that there will always be hatred and pain, after all light cannot exist without dark. However I vowed that I would continue were you left off in the story of the Gutsy Shinobi. I'll make sure that the youth of our village stays on the path you set for us, my children included," said Naruto as he turned around to look at Sakura.

She was standing a few feet away admiring the changing of the leaves. Naruto knew that he always wanted her by his side. He smiled at the thought of starting a family with her. They were still young, but that thought to Naruto just seemed right. There wasn't a doubt in his mind; he knew Sakura felt the same. Naruto looked back at the large stone in front of him and smirked.

"I thought at first that coming here would make me depressed. I was wrong though, I'm glad I came. Thank you Shisho for acknowledging me, for believing in me, and for loving me like your own grandson. You once told me that you were happy that you meet me and made me your student. I never told you that I felt the same way, so again thanks and Happy Birthday Ero-Senin."

Naruto turned around and made his way next to Sakura. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Never been better Sakura-chan."

Sakura's face lite up, she was relieved Naruto felt better.

"I want to thank you."

"Thank me for what exactly Naruto?"

"Well for starters bringing me here, I would have regretted it if I hadn't come. Thanks for just dragging me over here, I really needed this."

"I knew you wouldn't have wanted to miss out on saying anything to Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto drew closer to Sakura and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to his side. She blushed as his muscular arm drew her towards him. For a moment Naruto said nothing, all he did was look into the forest before him. Sakura looked up at him and smiled; his silence said a hundred things to her. Finally he sighed and squeezed Sakura's shoulder gently.

"Like I before Sakura-chan, I'd be lost without you. You reminded me that today was important. If it weren't for you I would have stayed at home wallowing in self-pity."

"All I did was spend part of the day with you Naruto, it wasn't anything special."

"Spending time with you is special to me Sakura-chan. Every waking moment I get to be with you takes my breath away. You show me the happiness I thought I'd never experience growing up. You make me stronger, braver, and with you believing me I can do anything Sakura-chan."

"Naruto I..."

"Let me finish Sakura-chan please, I have to tell you this," pleaded Naruto.

Sakura's cheeks grew rosy pink and her heart began to pound; her breathing picked up. Was he actually going to tell her? Was he going to say he loved her? Naruto let go of Sakura and repositioned himself; now he stood facing the pink haired kunoichi. He placed both hands on her shoulders.

"My heart beats and longs for you Sakura-chan, it always has. I can't imagine what I'd do without. You're the first thought that enters my mind when I wake up, and the last thought I have when I go to sleep. I've always wanted the opportunity to show you how happy I can make you Sakura-chan. I want to be able to show you that and so much more. For lack of a better word you complete me Sakura-chan. That's why I…"

Before Naruto could finish Sakura threw herself into his arms and she kissed him. She crushed her lips up against his and released all the pent up passion she had for him. She ran her gloved hands through his spiky blonde hair. Naruto was beyond surprised but that emotion soon changed and he returned Sakura's warm kiss. The two shinobi's held one another close as the autumn winds surrounded them with beautiful amber and maple leaves dancing in the breeze. Sakura felt the chill brush against her face, but the rest of her body was engulfed in warmth she had never felt before. Naruto stroked her porcelain cheek and brushed strands of her pink hair behind her ear. The two of them could have continued kissing forever had it not been for them needing to stop to breathe. They abruptly pulled apart; both of them panting heavily from their sudden passionate encounter. Naruto looked at Sakura in wonderment, he couldn't believe this was happening. Sakura smiled at him seductively and brought herself closer to Naruto.

"I love you too," she cooed.

* * *

><p>That was just too damn cute, there really wasnt an exact time frame here. I'm thinking its a few months after the war, yeah that sounds good. Anyhow I hoped you enjoyed this little one shot and if you want check out my other story if you haven't already.<p> 


End file.
